Netflix
Netflix, Inc. (von Englisch für ‚Internet‘ und „flicks“ als umgangssprachlicher Ausdruck für ‚Filme‘) ist ein US-amerikanisches Unternehmen, das sich mit dem Verleih und der Produktion von Filmen und Serien beschäftigt. Von Reed Hastings und Marc Randolph 1997 in Los Gatos (Kalifornien) gegründet, agierte Netflix zunächst als Online-Videothek und verschickte Filme auf DVD und Blu-ray an seine Abonnenten. Im Jahr 2007 stieg Netflix ins Video-on-Demand-Geschäft ein und machte die Inhalte per Streaming für Abonnenten zugänglich. Im Oktober 2017 hatte Netflix weltweit 109 Millionen Abonnenten. Geschichte Netflix wurde am 29. August 1997 von Marc Randolph und Reed Hastings als Alternative zu den bestehenden Videotheken mit 2,5 Millionen Dollar Startkapital gegründet. Das Unternehmen begann mit 30 Mitarbeitern und einem Sortiment von 925 Filmen als Online-DVD-Verleih, bei dem keine Gebühren für die verspätete Rückgabe von DVDs anfielen. 1999 führte Netflix ein Flatrate-Preismodell ein. Seit dem Jahr 2000 werden dem Benutzer auf der Grundlage seines Fernsehverhaltens individuell Filme empfohlen. Bei seinem Börsengang am 29. Mai 2002 verkaufte das Unternehmen 5,5 Millionen Aktien à 15 Dollar an Investoren. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Netflix jedes Jahr Verluste eingefahren. Im Jahr 2003 erzielte es erstmals in seiner Unternehmensgeschichte Gewinn. 2005 waren 35.000 verschiedene Filme bestellbar und die Marke von einer Million ausgelieferter DVDs pro Tag wurde erreicht. 2007 hatte Netflix eine Milliarde DVDs verschickt. In dieser Zeit veränderte man die Vertriebsstruktur. Neben dem Postversand machte man Filme auch durch Online-Streaming zugänglich. Um dieses Geschäftsmodell auszubauen, erwarb Netflix im August 2010 für etwa eine Milliarde US-Dollar die Rechte am Onlinevertrieb von Filmen der Filmstudios Paramount Pictures, Lions Gate Entertainment und Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Im Dezember 2010 hatte Netflix einen Marktwert von etwa zehn Milliarden Dollar. Für das dritte Quartal 2011 meldete das Unternehmen einen weltweiten Erlös von 822 Millionen US-Dollar. 2012 gewann Netflix für seinen Streamingdienst einen Primetime Emmy Engineering Award. Netflix gehört zu den ersten Unterstützern der FIDO-Allianz, die seit 2013 den Industriestandard Universal Second Factor (U2F) für eine allgemein anwendbare Zwei-Faktor-Authentifizierung entwickelt hat. Im ersten Quartal 2014 meldete Netflix erstmals über eine Milliarde US-Dollar Umsatz. Mit derzeit 47 Millionen Abonnenten allein in den Vereinigten Staaten (Stand: Juli 2016) ist Netflix der größte Video-Anbieter des Landes. Gemessen an den Nutzerzahlen hat Netflix in den USA bereits mehr Zuschauer als jeder einzelne herkömmliche Fernsehsender. Im August 2017 kaufte Netflix dem Comic-Zeichner Mark Millar Millarworld ab. Internationale Expansion Netflix war bis September 2010 nur in den Vereinigten Staaten verfügbar und begann dann seine internationale Expansion in Kanada. Seit 2011 wird Netflix in Lateinamerika und der Karibik angeboten. Im Jahr 2012 expandierte Netflix nach Europa, zunächst in Großbritannien, Irland und Skandinavien. 2013 gab es das Angebot in den Niederlanden und seit September 2014 ist Netflix in weiteren europäischen Ländern vertreten: Deutschland, Österreich, die Schweiz, Frankreich, Belgienund Luxemburg. Der Deutschland- und Österreich-Start fand zeitgleich mit einer Veranstaltung in Berlin am 16. September 2014 statt. Zu den Angeboten, mit denen sich Netflix von der Konkurrenz abheben möchte, gehören englischsprachige Produktionen, die auch als Originalfassung (OF) und als Originalfassung mit Untertiteln (OmU) in Englisch und Deutsch verfügbar sind. Im Januar 2016 wurde Netflix in 130 weiteren Ländern freigeschaltet, womit Netflix außer in der Volksrepublik China, Nordkorea, Syrien und auf der Krim weltweit verfügbar ist. Eigenproduktionen Im März 2011 kündigte Netflix an, für seine Kunden Eigenproduktionen neben den Wiederholungen anderer Fernsehserien anzubieten. Als erste Eigenproduktion startete im Februar 2013 David Finchers Politdrama House of Cards mit Oscarpreisträger Kevin Spacey in der Hauptrolle. Die Serie erhielt besondere Aufmerksamkeit von der Presse und gewann 2013 drei Emmys. Eine weitere Serie mit viel medialer Aufmerksamkeit ist Orange Is the New Black, die 2013 erstmals gezeigt wurde. Sie bekam unter anderem Nominierungen und Auszeichnungen bei den Emmys, den Golden Globes und den SAG Awards. Netflix hält zudem die Exklusivrechte an einer Reihe von Actionserien, die von Disney und Marvel Television produziert werden. Darunter befinden sich Serien über Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, die Defenders und Punisher. Neben ganz neuen Sendungen übernimmt Netflix auch einige bei anderen Sendern bereits eingestellte Serien. So wurden im Mai 2013 neue Episoden der 2006 bei Foxabgesetzten Comedyserie Arrested Development veröffentlicht. Weitere so fortgesetzte Serien sind Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Staffel 6), The Killing (Staffel 4) und Longmire ''(Staffel 4). Ebenfalls produziert Netflix Spin-offs zu eingestellten Serien. Momentan werden die Serien ''Fuller House, eine Fortführung von Full House, sowie Degrassi: Die nächste Klasse, angelehnt an Degrassi: The Next Generation produziert. Außerdem produziert Netflix auch fremdsprachige Serien in verschiedenen Teilen der Erde, beispielsweise Marseille in Frankreich, Club de Cuervos in Mexiko oder Hibana (Spark)''in Japan. Diese stehen wie alle Eigenproduktionen international bereit. Im Mai 2017 teilte Netflix mit, dass es bis Ende 2017 sechs neue europäische Fernsehserien ankündigen werde. Darunter neben der französischen Serie ''Osmosis die beiden deutschsprachigen Originalserien Dark (Showrunner: Baran bo Odar and Jantje Friese) und Dogs of Berlin(Showrunner: Christian Alvart). Als die Netflixproduktion Okja im Mai 2017 auf den Filmfestspielen in Cannes gezeigt wurde, gab es Buhrufe, als das Logo von Netflix auf der Leinwand erschien. Technik Streaming Anfangs setzte Netflix beim Streaming ausschließlich auf Produkte und Technologien von Microsoft, wie VC-1 als Videocodec und WMA als Audiocodec. Mittlerweile werden auch andere Codecs wie beispielsweise H.264 oder H.265 für Video und Ogg Vorbis oder AC-3 für Audio benutzt. Die Vielzahl der Kombinationen bedeutet, dass ein Titel bis zu 120-mal mit verschiedenen Codecs und Einstellungen enkodiert werden muss. Die Bitrate der Videos wird beim Streaming an die Geschwindigkeit der Internetleitung des Zuschauers angepasst (Adaptive Bitrate Streaming). Für die niedrigste Qualität wird mindestens eine Geschwindigkeit von 1,5 Mbit/s empfohlen, während für 4K-Videos 25 Mbit/s benötigt werden. Download Seit dem 30. November 2016 bietet Netflix über die Android- und iOS-App einen Download-Modus an, bei dem gewisse Inhalte heruntergeladen und anschließend ohne Internetverbindung angeschaut werden können. Nach einer gewissen Zeit stehen die Inhalte nicht mehr zum Ansehen bereit und müssen erneut heruntergeladen werden, um zu verhindern, dass Inhalte trotz abgelaufener Lizenz oder abgelaufenem Abonnement noch angeschaut werden können. Seit April 2017 unterstützt auch die Windows-10-App Downloads. Infrastruktur Netflix nutzt für seine IT-Infrastruktur Amazon Web Services. Masterkopien der Filme werden auf Amazon-S3-Servern gespeichert. Im Gegenzug bietet beispielsweise die Streaming-Box Amazon Fire TV die Dienste von Netflix an. Zu den Endkunden kommen die Videos über externe Content Delivery Networks (Akamai, Limelight, Level 3). Alternativ können größere Internetdienstanbieter die ''Netflix Open Connect-''Appliance kostenlos beantragen. Diese Appliances nutzen das FreeBSD-Betriebssystem und den nginx-Webserver. Seit September 2014 ist Netflix am Düsseldorfer Internet-Knoten ECIX angeschlossen. Im Oktober 2014 folgte in Berlin der BCIX. Die Übertragungsrate wurde im Januar 2016 am BCIX auf 40 Gbit/s angehoben. Rezeption In einem 2015 veröffentlichten Test der Stiftung Warentest zur Verfügbarkeit von aktuellen Filmen und Serien schnitt Netflix – wie alle getesteten Streaming-Anbieter – nur mäßig ab. Sehr positiv wurde hingegen die Bildqualität des Angebots bewertet. es:Netflix pl:Netflix Kategorie:Dark Kategorie:Firma